Total Drama Pokemon!
by axmurderer
Summary: In this Pokemon/TDI Xover inspired by Dark Amphithere and Dark Reconz, host Giratina and co-host Deoxys will put 34 Pokemon, 2 of each type, through various challenges for the chance to win 2 million dollars and a lifetime supply of rare candies! It's going to be a crazy, dramatic, funny, action-packed season!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Yeah! First chapter of my new series, inspired by DarkAmphithere's "Total Pokemon Island and DarkReconz's "Pokemon Drama Island". I have received DA's permission to use the basic idea (34 Pokemon compete on an island). Thanks for reading and enjoy! I will be using DarkAmphithere's confessional format.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Pokemon, Nintendo, or GameFreak, only the personalities I create for my characters.**

**000**

*screen comes into focus*

A tall, gray Pokemon with a long banded neck was standing in front of the camera.

"Hello, viewers! I'm Giratina and this is Total Drama Pokemon!" Giratina turned, "over at the other side of the dock is my co-host, Deoxys! In this show, 34 Pokemon, two of each type will compete in various challenges to win two million dollars and a lifetime supply of… rare candies! Say hi, Deoxys!"

A red and blue humanoid Pokemon with a green crystall in his chest waved a hand unenthusiastically.

A small pink and blue Pokemon poked its head out from behind the camera.

"Hi! I'm Porygon and I'll be doing camera work!"

Giratina stared before speaking. "Who told the camera guy he could interrupt?" He said, obviously trying to stay calm.

"It's in his contract that he gets an appearance at least once an episode. He works for next to nothing though, and he's one of the best around, the studio hired him."

"Fiiiiiine," groaned Giratina, " but I don't like it, and I don't like him, so—"

"Contestant!" Shouted Deoxys

Giratina turned to find a green Pokemon with scythes on his hands getting off of a small boat.

"Hey," the Pokemon said, "I'm Scyther."

"Well, you're the first to arrive," Giratina told him.

"Fitting, seeing as I'll be the last to leave this place, too," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Well, go wait over there," Giratina gestured toward the other end of the dock by Deoxys as another boat stopped by with two more Pokemon.

The first, a small blue Pokemon with red spikes running down his back, jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Totodile and I can't wait to start!"

"Mmmhmm…" Giratina nodded. "That way," he pointed with a foot, which Totodile bit into. Giratina's eyes narrowed, "Deoxys, get this guy off me NOW!" He shouted.

Deoxys hid a smile as he used telekinesis to remove Totodile from Giratina's leg.

The other contestant, a Lombre, waved and spoke, "Hi, I'm Lombre. Thanks for inviting me," he said dully.

"Aren't Lombre supposed to be jolly?" questioned Deoxys.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Lombre asked as he walked toward the others.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Squealed the Pokemon at the end of the dock. The small white and blue squirrel's eyes were wide with wonder. "I'm Pachirisu, and I can't believe I'm really here! Wow, you're Giratina! Do you know Mew?"

Giratina seemed a little confused. "You… you're not on my list."

"Check again, only this time for Gardevoir," she said.

"WHAT? You can't just pretend to be someone else! And besides, the audience _loves_ Gardevoirs!"

"Well, you didn't respond to my actual request," she said. "Or the one as Squirtle…or Cleffa… or Bidoof, or Jigglypuff, or Torchic, or—"

"Never mind!" shouted Giratina. "Just—just stand with the others!"

A splash was heard from the end of the dock, and Giratina turned to look.

A bluish clay Pokemon was climbing onto the dock after falling into the water.

"Hey," he said, smiling awkwardly, "I'm Golett. I'll just go with everyone else"

Dusclops arrived next, and after introducing himself, stood behind Lombre.

A blue dragon Pokemon with a red head walked off the next boat, a nasty grin on his face.

"Move it, ugly!" He shouted as he shoved Giratina to the side a little.

"You must be Druddigon," Giratina said while clenching his teeth.

The next boat was a little larger and contained three more contestants. First, a purple serpentine Pokemon introduced herself as Arbok before slithering beside Druddigon. The next two contestants were both brown and white normal-types.

The first one stood and saluted before speaking, "Saaaaalutations!" he said quickly, an odd glint in his eyes. He continued speaking, even more rapidly, "Linoone here, destination: unknown island, objective: acquire goods."

Giratina stared for a moment before recomposing himself, "That way, Linoone."

"Leeeeeeeft…right, left, right, left, right…" Linoone shouted as he marched over to a spot near Golett.

The other normal-type spoke up, "I'm Eevee. It's good to be here," he said, grinning as he stood beside Totodile.

A large black bird now stood on the dock. He had a red comb of feathers hanging over his face, and a serious expression on.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a Staraptor?" asked Deoxys.

"Why? It takes no more than hard work and discipline—aside from the blood and tears of your enemies that is," he said, as he stood alone, behind the rest of the Pokemon.

"Yeah, he seems like a really fun guy," Deoxys muttered under his breath.

The next boat contained Caterpie, who shyly introduced herself before Weedle arrived. He started to introduce himself before seeing Caterpie, at which point he stopped midsentence to stand with her.

"Hey," Weedle said, "I'm Weedle."

"I'm C-caterpie…" she said, smiling gently.

Next, a tall, gray Pokemon with a blue skull introduced herself, "I'm Rampardos. First person to mess with me takes a dirt nap. Got it?"

Giratina was taken aback for a moment before turning his attention to the next contestants.

Electrike hurriedly introduced herself before standing by Eevee, who smiled at her coolly. She turned her head away, though, much to Eevee's annoyance.

The next contestant was a silver bird with red wings—a Skarmory. She took a stance next to Staraptor.

Combee arrived next and all three faces started talking at once, "Hi! We're Combee and we couldn't be happier to be here! We're soooo excited to make friends and compete!"

"That way," Giratina said. He was really getting tired of this, he wanted the real show to start.

Combee flew over to Electrike cheerfully, who looked at Combee with mild disgust.

A small purple Pokemon arrived next, a grin on his face. "I am Sableye," he rasped in an odd, high voice that made Pachirisu shudder.

Goldeen arrived next. She carried herself with a sense of importance toward Combee.

As the next contestant stepped of the boat, the male contestants turned and stared. She was rather short, but this was only complemented by her green skirt and orange flower hat.

"I'm Lilligant," she spoke in a soft voice. She walked over to Lombre and smiled, but received no response.

Relicanth swam over next, he and went to sit by Goldeen, who viewed him distastefully He was followed by Donphan who seemed friendly but gruff, and stood by Arbok. The next Pokemon wore a short black dress and a large bow. She was a Gothorita, and went to stand near Rampardos.

A purple pokemon floated up next, curled into a ball with pink mist emanating from her head. She spoke, although her eyes were shut tight, "hello," she said, yawning. "I'm Musharna."

Musharna was followed by Torkoal and Shelgon who were talking on their boat. As they came closer, it became apparent they were leaning over the side, speaking with someone else as well. Shelgon walked onto the dock first, but he was followed by Torkoal. She waited at the dock even though Shelgon had gone to stand near Donphan. A small, round Pokemon popped out of the water and rolled toward Torkoal.

"Thanks for waiting up," the Spheal said.

"No problem," Torkoal replied, as the two girls walked after Shelgon.

Meditite and Machoke were speaking on the next boat, and the fighting types went to stand with Scyther. Afterwards Ponyta arrived, and leapt quickly off the boat, eager to escape the water. She introduced herself on the dock and stood by Skarmory.

"Hi!" shouted the next contender as she waved her arms. She looked similar to a large green dinosaur of some sort, and had a blue belly. "Hi! I'm Larvitar!"

Giratina blinked. "No, you're quite obviously a Tyra—"

"Shhhh!" interrupted Deoxys. He then floated closer to whisper in Giratina's ear. "In her file it says that, after eating enough dirt out of the bottom of a mountain to evolve, she caused a landslide in which her brain was damaged. Even after evolving _again_, she still thinks she's a Larvitar.

"Right then…" Giratina said before hearing a heavy exhale behind him, causing him to jump.

Sitting there was a brown and grey bug skin with a silver halo above his head.

"Oh," said Giratina, calming down, "you're probably Shedinja, then?"

Shedinja stared for a few seconds before floating to the back of the group.

The next boat seemed enormous, and more heavily built than the others.

"Why is that boat so—" Deoxys started, before stopping and staring at the next contestant, "—big" he finished.

Standing on the dock, causing it to lean and creak, was a huge, metallic, snakelike Pokemon.

"We accepted Steelix?!" Giratina shouted to Deoxys.

"Don't look at me, I don't remember doing this," Deoxys said nervously.

"Well, I'm here…" Steelix said, smiling sheepishly, as he moved off of the dock.

"Ahem. I'm here for the competition," said a voice. A short Pokemon with a body resembling a snowy pine tree said.

"Well, Snover, looks like you're the last one," Giratina said, relieved.

"OK," shouted Deoxys, now floating above the 34 Pokemon. "Follow me as I talk. First order of business is teams, so listen up! Dusclops, Lilligant, Sableye, Combee, Caterpie, Druddigon, Torkoal, Relicanth, Spheal, Pachirisu, Arbok, Electrike, Totodile, Golett, Musharna, Rampardos and Snover; you are now the Raging Reshirams." Deoxys paused at the campgrounds before continuing, "that means the rest of you will be the Zealous Zekroms. Which, to be clear, means Scyther, Skarmory, Gothorita, Staraptor, Steelix, Shelgon Ponyta, Lombre, Meditite, Machoke, Goldeen, Eevee, Weedle, Donphan, Tyranitar, Linoone and Shedinja. That," he said, pointing to a metal room near the edge of camp, "is the confessional. It's for saying private or secret things, or really anything you want to share with the camera. This side of camp is for the Reshirams, that one is for the Zekroms. Black cabins for boys, white ones for girls. Make sense? Good."

**000**

***Lombre sits for a moment, then sighs heavily.*  
**

**000  
**

**Pachirisu: I'm soooo excited to be here. I've watched pretty much every show ever, but my favorites have always been reality shows, especially the Survivor-type. I loooove Total Pokemon Island, and I really love Mew. I would totally date him.  
**

**000**

**Linoone: Cameras? In the facilities? Quite odd. Yes, yes, yes—odd, odd, odd  
*he looks around for a moment before leaning in very close to the camera* Raspberries.**

**000**

**Eevee: I can't believe Electrike turned me away like that! But it's okay, she'll come around…they always do.  
**

**000**

**Weedle: Wow, Caterpie is really cute! I hope she likes me!  
**

**000**

**Caterpie: It's really nice to have someone being friendly to me already…I have trouble making new friends sometimes.**

**000**

**Electrike: Get a load of that Eevee guy! Who does he think he is? And don't even get me started on Combee—like anyone's really that nice?**

**000**

**Combee (in unison): Wow, it sure is wonderful to be here. We're sure everyone's going to be suuuper-nice!**

**000**

**Sableye: *grinning* Hopefully this will be…interesting.**

**000**

**Torkoal: This seems like it'll be fun. I've already made some friends…**

**000**

**Machoke: I've got this competition in the bag! I know that a lot of the challenges will be physical, and I plan on getting the toughest of the tough to help me. Let's see who…**

**000**

**Tyranitar: Why does everyone keep looking at me?**

**000**

**Shedinja: *stares, then exhales heavily***

**000**

**(empty): *Steelix from outside*: I guess I'm here by mistake, but they're letting me stay, so I guess I'm kind of lucky in a way. Anyways, I'm real psyched to be here, I just hope my size doesn't get in the way…**

**000**

Giratina couldn't help but smile as his turn to speak came: "Everyone follow me to the cliff for the first challenge!" This was going to be wonderful, he thought, as he saw the mixed expressions on the campers' faces. Absolutely wonderful.

**000**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! This was probably a bit too short, so I'll work on making future chapters longer. I'll probably put a poll on my page in a chapter or two for favorite characters after you get to know them a little better. For now, any feedback is much appreciated... favorite character so far, hopes for the future, etc. It doesn't matter, just let me know what you think so I know you're reading.  
**


	2. Over the Edge!

**Here I am with the second update of Total Drama Pokemon! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy. Also, although I'm not sure if this chapter actually contains any instances of it, but it should be assumed that Combee's three faces all talk at the same time, and that Steelix in the confessional means Steelix outside of the confessional. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!**

**0000000**

The two teams were following Giratina down a trail that led away from the camp and up a long hill.

"What do you suppose the first challenge will be?" Spheal asked Torkoal.

"I'm not sure, but don't you wonder why we have to go to the cliff for it?" she responded.

"An excellent question, Torkoal," Giratina said as they arrived at the cliff. "We're here because—"

"It's because the first challenge is the cliff challenge," interrupted Pachirisu, "and we'll all have to jump off this to win."

Giratina glared down at the electric squirrel before shouting, "DON'T. INTERRUPT ME! ESPECIALLY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE CHALLENGES!"

Pachirisu's face became embarassed as she backed up behind the other contestants.

"Anyways," Giratina continued, calmer now, "as _Pachirisu_ said, you will all have to jump off of this cliff. This cliff hangs over the ocean beneath it, so you'll land in the water then swim to the beach. After you're all done, you can start taking the elevator back up to team has the most members left will have to go to elimination tonight at the campfire. So, how about an example first? Porygon, you get one shot of screen time per episode, right?"

Porygon started to nod before his eyes widened in realization. Sadly, this was some time after Giratina had flung him off of the cliff.

The Zekroms exchanged looks briefly before Linoone darted straight off of the cliff, diving into the water, shouting the whole time, "FORWARD!"

**000**

**Donphan: What's…up with that guy?**

**000**

Machoke jumped in after him, along with Meditite and Lombre. Next, Donphan hopped off with Gothorita. Weedle gave Caterpie what he thought was a brave smile before jumping himself. Eevee did the same to Electrike, then did a back flip off the cliff's edge.

**000**

**Eevee: You get that? She's probably going crazy over that.**

**000**

Electrike rolled her eyes as Staraptor leaped from the edge, followed by Skarmory.

"Are you…gonna jump?" Scyther asked Shedinja. Shedinja turned to him and stared for several seconds before heavily exhaling. Scyther frowned before pushing Shedinja over.

"Hey!" protested Pachirisu, "that's cheating! Do something about it!"

Giratina glared at her icily as he spoke, "What was that, girl? I must have missed it."

"Don't worry about it," Druddigon said, "these losers won't beat us."

Scyther turned to the rest of his team, ignoring the Dragon-Types words, "Hey, are you guys jumping?"

"I think I'll wait 'til everyone else from our team jumps as well," said Steelix. "Y'know, so I don't land on anyone."

"Can't argue with that," Scyther agreed. "And the rest of you?"

The others shook their heads.

Scyther blinked. "Why? Ponyta, I get. But Shelgon, Tyranitar? _Goldeen?_"

"I can't swim too well with these stubby legs and a 240-pound body," said Shelgon, although it sounded like an apology.

"I…haven't learned to swim either," said Tyranitar, seeming slightly embarassed, "my mother said she would teach me when I evolved, so I'm still waiting."

Scyther narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, staring at her for around twenty seconds, before glaring at Goldeen.

"Not in this lifetime," Goldeen scoffed, seeming amused at the suggestion of her jumping. "Besides, I'd hate to risk damaging these looks."

Scyther sighed before jumping over the edge, being followed by Steelix a little time afterwards.

Giratina turned to the Reshirams, "now all you have to do is beat the Zekroms, who have four campers still at the top of the cliff."

Golett approached the cliff before talking, "This is actually a pretty long drop, are you sure it's completely—woah!" he said as he tripped, falling off the cliff.

Spheal, Totodile and Relicanth were the next Reshirams to go, and Druddigon followed the Water-Types. Snover jumped next, along with Duclops. Lilligant took a deep breath at the edge of the cliff and jumped as well, and Pachirisu followed suit. Musharna floated down slowly, in contrast to Rampardos who took a large bound off, creating a sizeable splash at the bottom before swimming to shore. Combee dropped off of the ledge next, just before Sableye grinned broadly and dived headfirst. Arbok slithered over next, leaving only Caterpie, Electrike, and Torkoal.

Electrike looked over to Torkoal, "let me guess, you can't go because you're a Fire-Type?"

"Well, yeah…" Torkoal replied glumly.

"Ugh," Electrike groaned, "let's go, Caterpie."

"Actually…" Caterpie murmured, "I'd… rather not."

"Why?" Goldeen asked, "it's not like you'd have to worry about _your_ looks."

Caterpie looked shocked at first, but then more dejected than anything.

"You go ahead, Electrike," Caterpie said, sighing.

"Whatever," Electrike said, leaping into the water.

"Very nice," said Giratina. "Although it's not as if it mattered seeing as your team had already won."

Druddigon smiled at the news, then laughed loudly, sticking his face in front of Scyther's, "Gahahahaha! Losers!"

Scyther's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, but he stayed silent.

**000**

**Scyther: I really hope that guy get's what's coming to him.**

**000**

A few of the campers took the time to look at their surroundings. The cliff hung over their heads, above the water. In the other direction, a large cave system opened up underneath the cliff. Waiting just inside the cave was Deoxys, who was standing by a huge metal room with a button panel beside it.

"Alright, everyone," he said, "Get into the elevator, as many as can fit at a time. Steelix, you can go last."

"Why is it so big?" asked Ponyta.

Deoxys shrugged, "Giratina likes to have space when he uses it, I guess."

**000000000000000**

Eventually, all of the contestants had made back up the cliff and to the campsite, where they had several hours before elimination.

**0000000000000000**

"Hey, Caterpie" said Weedle, walking to the Reshirams' side of camp, "are you okay?"

Caterpie was sitting by herself, a sullen look on her face.

"I guess," she said, "it's just that earlier…" her voice trailed off.

"Earlier…what?" Weedle asked.

"Well, it was Goldeen, and what she said…"

**00000000**

Meanwhile, Shelgon was talking to Tyranitar at the Zekrom camp.

"What were you talking about earlier," Shelgon said, "about waiting to evolve?"

"Well, being a Larvitar, and all…" she began.

**000**

**Shelgon: You know, we ended up talking for a while, and Tyranitar's actually really nice. I also found out about that Larvitar thing, which is sort of a shame, because I'd wanted to talk to her about evolving in the first place. See, I figured that she would have known what I'm feeling—getting stuck in a shell and waiting to evolve.**

**000**

Some of the Zekroms had began discussing who to eliminate that night.

"What about Tyranitar?" Skarmory suggested. "I mean, she didn't jump although she probably could have, right?"

Some murmured in agreement before Shelgon, who had just arrived spoke up, "Wait, guys. There's something you should know first."

Shelgon went on to explain Tyranitar's issue to the rest of the team. Afterwards, a small silence passed. Some looked surprised, others sympathetic, and a few skeptical.

Finally it was Staraptor who spoke, "So? This just shows how much she'll slow our team down in the future. We might as well cut her off as dead weight now."

Shelgon glared at him before responding, "I really think she deserves another chance, besides I think I know who deserves it more—Goldeen. She didn't jump, even though she's a Water-Type!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Weedle, who had joined them recently, and looked angry.

Some nodded, but many of them still looked unconvinced.

"I have a better idea," said Linoone, leaning in to the center of the group.

A few people looked at him expectantly, but he just sat there, looking as though he were about to speak.

"Yes?" asked Donphan.

Linoone looked at him suddenly, and then replied, "We need to vote Druddigon off—I don't like him at all."

"He's on the other team," pointed out Skarmory.

"All the more reason, then," Linoone said, in an obvious manner.

**000**

**Donphan: Seriously, there's gotta be something wrong with him.**

**000**

Donphan was going to say more, but was nudged from behind by Machoke.

"Hey," he whispered, "go to the cliff after the elimination today."

Before he could respond, Machoke walked over to Shelgon, and began whispering to him as well.

**0000000000**

That night, the Zekroms finished seating themselves around the campfire, where Giratina waited for them with Deoxys, who was holding a bag of berries.

"Welcome to your very first elimination, Zekroms," Deoxys said. "In this bag, I have 16 berries. If I throw you one, you're safe—whoever doesn't get one goes home. First up, Ponyta," he said, tossing her a Pecha Berry.

She looked relieved, glad to know she was safe.

Deoxys continued to throw the berries as he called out names, "Gothorita, Machoke, and Eevee are also safe. As well as Lombre, Linoone, and Meditite."

The named contestant caught their berries as Deoxys reached into the bag again.

"Scyther, Steelix, Donphan and Skarmory."

The remaining campers began to look at one another warily as the numbers dropped.

"Staraptor, Weedle, and Shedinja. Hmmm. Only three of you remain. It's down to Tyranitar, Goldeen and Shelgon. But I guess it's expected as you all pretty much lost the challenge for your team. Anyways, Shelgon, you're safe."

Shelgon smiled weakly as he ate his Oran Berry, but cast a concerned look at Tyranitar.

Deoxys reached into the bag and pulled the last berry from it.

"Catch," he said, as he tossed the berry to Tyranitar.

Goldeen looked shocked as she realized what had happened.

"You all voted me off?" She said, her tone growing shrill.

"Not all of us," said Staraptor quietly.

"Whatever!" she said as she trudged toward the confessional.

**000**

**Goldeen: I can't believe my team sends me home first! And over the dumb one, of all people. Honestly! I really don't care who wins, seeing as I won't be the one with the money, but it should at least be someone attractive, maybe Scyther, or that Staraptor—as long as it's not Tyranitar. Ugh.**

**000**

Elimination was over, and most of the Reshirams partied while the Zekroms took to their cabins. But not everyone was inside, and a small gathering had formed at the cliff side.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here?" asked Donphan, who was standing with Shelgon and Machoke.  
"Well," replied Machoke, "it's all about being unseen. Y'know, stealthy."

"Well of course, I get that but did we need to go so far?"

"Maybe people would see us at a closer distance."

"Why would they—" Donphan started.

"I made it," a voice said from behind.

Donphan turned only to see the huge Iron Snake Pokemon behind him.

"Hello, Steelix," Machoke said. "Now that you're here, I can officially start this meeting. Now, in my search for the toughest of the tough, I've determined the strongest types are: Fighting," he said, pointing at himself, "Ground," he pointed to Donphan here, "Steel and Rock," he gestured to Steelix, "and Dragon," he said motioning toward Shelgon.

"So," asked Shelgon, "what do you want from us?"

**0000000000000000**

"An alliance?" Druddigon asked, at a meeting not unlike the one occurring by the cliff.

"Correct," hissed Arbok. "We would defeat all in our path."

"Sounds like fun," said Sableye, eyes gleaming in the night.

"So, are you in?" she said, glancing between the two.

**00000000000000000**

"Heck yes!" said Donphan. "We're gonna be unstoppable!"

"Sounds good," agreed Shelgon, as Steelix nodded his head in response.

"Great," Machoke said, grinning. "What should our alliance name be, I'm thinking Team Muscle."

"I like Team Earth," said Donphan.

"Team _Muscle_," Machoke said, although his voice sounded a little tense.

"_Earth_," Donphan pushed back.

"What about Team Draco?" suggested Shelgon.

**00000000000000000**

"Team Midnight it is," Arbok said, "now we must go our separate ways. We will meet here again tomorrow night."

**000000000000**

"Whatever!" shouted Machoke. "Let's just meet again in a few days. Team Muscle, disassemble!"

"Earth," mumbled Donphan under his breath as he marched back to camp.

"What was that, elephant!?" said Machoke, turning towards the Ground-Type.

"Nothing," Donphan said innocently.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Machoke said, his temper rising.

Steelix just sighed as he made his way back to the sound of the others arguing.

**000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000**

**Yay! Chapter finished. Please review so I know you're reading! I'll put a poll up when I have two or three review for favorite character. Yes, Goldeen went home in a fairly expected manner, but I didn't like her and I seriously doubt anyone else did, so no character development is needed in your decisions for favorite character. First reviewer will get some backstage author's info on a character of their choice under the conditions that they tell NO ONE, and the review says something more than, "nice." Thanks for reading!**

**Goldeen: Review, or at least go away so I don't have to look at that face of yours. Ugh.**


End file.
